What Purrrrrfect Symmetry!
by ShadowsoftheAbyss
Summary: During a mission, Kid gets transformed into a cute little bundle of black fur, but no one knows about it! Wandering the dangerous streets of Death City, Kid comes across one of his friends, Maka Albarn, who "adopts" him and renames him Kiddy. What will happen as his time as a fluffy cat with Maka? Will he ever return to normal and prove that he's not dead or missing? KiMa
1. Prologue: A Lesson to Remember?

**A/N: What's up, y'all! I'm sorry to yet again make ANOTHER story while in the middle of three others, but I just had to do this one. It just wouldn't leave me alone and I found the plotting for it cute.**

**This story was inspired by a few Fanfics based around this similar thing, so I don't want people FLAMING me that I stole, because I swear I didn't! Also, the design for Kiddy is based on a few artwork I looked at on deviantART, but I've modified some parts to my own liking.**

**Now, the disclaimer... KID!**

**Kid: What?**

**ShadowsoftheAbyss: Be a gentleman and do the disclaimer for me... or else**

**Kid: *looks at author with a blank expression* Or else what?**

**ShadowsoftheAbyss: *creepy voice* Or else I'll force you to make every picture in your house asymmetrical to the one opposite of it and will be kept like that for a whole month!**

**Kid: NO! ANYTHING BUT THAT!**

**ShadowsoftheAbyss: What's it going to be?**

**Kid: ...Fine I'll do it! Ahem, ShadowsoftheAbyss doesn't own anything in this story except for the plot and the Witch mentioned in this story. Am I safe now?**

**ShadowsoftheAbyss: For now... Anyway, onto the story!**

* * *

**Prologue: A Lesson to Remember**

Death the Kid narrowed his golden eyes as he reached the town, Beelzebub gliding above the dusty ground below. The young Reaper gripped Liz and Patty in each of his hands, his Partners in their Weapon forms for the Journey. As they neared the rundown village, Kid ran through what his Father told him this morning about this particular Assignment...

_Kid stood in the Death Room, his golden eyes fixed on a tall, cloaked figure. It had some spikes jutting out asymmetrically from either side of it's shoulders, and a squiggly piece at the top of it's head. The figure's most noticeable feature would have his goofy looking mask, something he always wore to conceal his true form. This thing was Lord Death, otherwise known as Shinigami-sama, headmaster of DWMA and Kid's Father. "Now remember, son" Lord Death warned him in his serious voice, "This mission was particularly assigned to you for a reason. This Mission is very dangerous for any normal Student here, but due to you being a Shinigami, you have the upper hand."_

_Kid sighed, already knowing why. He always heard those words every time his Father gave him a Mission beyond those back at Shibusen. Although he couldn't help but wonder if Maka and Black*Star would be able to do it too. They were both as strong as he was in their own ways. However, he didn't bother asking. He just didn't feel like it today. The young Reaper's attention than fixed itself on the older Shinigami in front of him. "Kid, please bear in mind that this task is not your ordinary one. Please be careful" Death told him, showing some of his Fatherly worry, which was rare nowadays._

_"Dad, I'll be fine" was all Kid told him before walking out of the room, Liz and Patty following behind him..._

Kid got off of Beelzebub as he reached the empty town's entrance, throwing his two Demon Guns up into the air so they could return to their Human forms. Using his Reaper powers to put away his skateboard, the smartly dressed teenager turned to the two girls behind him. "I don't like the looks of this place, Kid. I mean, there could be monsters or ghosts in there!" the older of the sisters, Liz, cried out as she hid behind her younger sister, Patty. However, the cheery blond girl just laughed. "Don't worry sis, me and Kid will protect ya!" she promised, beaming at Liz with glossy blue eyes. This made Liz a little more relaxed, but Kid could tell the fear was still there.

"Once we get in there, we'll split up. If one of us see's something, or gets ambushed, call out our names or scream" Kid explained to them, Patty nodding in return while Liz trembled slightly. Turning around, Kid studied the town and pulled a disgusted look on his face. _So asymmetrical _was all he thought as he took one step into the eery village. A cold wind met him as he done so, but the young Shinigami kept on going, his eyes narrowed with determination. He kept on focusing on the number eight all the while he was moving, so he wouldn't have an OCD fit about the buildings there. At the same time, Liz went off in one direction while Patty the other.

_I wonder why everyone just got up and abandoned this place. Something isn't right... _Kid thought as he walked, looking around. He didn't remember his Father telling him the reason why this place resembled a ghost town in the slightest, something which Kid wished he questioned him on. He kept on observing his surroundings until he heard a _snap _behind him. Sapping his head behind his shoulder, the Reaper's golden gaze narrowed even more. "Who's there?" he called out, but all he got was silence.

Frustration bubbled up inside him as he began walking again, hands in his pockets, only to hear the noise again. "Show yourself!" he called out in an angered tone. Silence again. Just as he was about to walk off again, something ran off at the corner of Kid's eye. Turning around quickly, Kid managed to see a shadowy figure in the distance up ahead. "Wait!" he cried out, running towards it. But the figure ran off, much to Kid's distaste. The streets started to fog up a little as he ran after the mysterious person, causing the Reaper to lose track of it. Eventually, Kid stopped and looked around, panting.

_Where'd it go? _he thought as looked from right to left. Suddenly, something moved in the shadows, catching Kid's attention. Looking around, the the black-haired Reaper noticed something small was coming towards him. Bracing himself, Kid got into one of his stances, just in case this thing attacked him. But as it emerged, Kid sighed in relief. Right in-front of him was a cat. A silver tabby cat with black asymmetrical stripes on it, something which disgusted Kid to the very least. He started to back away as the cat started to walk towards him, meowing at him. "Get away from me, you piece of asymmetric garbage! No wonder you're alone!" Kid couldn't help but cry out in hatred.

But the cat kept on coming, it's golden eyes fixed on him unblinkingly. Soon it had the Reaper cornered up against a wall, and to Kid's horror, the cat rubbed itself against one of it's legs. Letting out a silent cry of terror and horror, the Reaper kicked at it, shoving the cat away. "Go away! I don't want you! Leave me alone, you vermin!" he hissed at it through gritted teeth. That's when the weirdest thing happened; the cat sat down and tilted it's head. It than smiled wickedly, showing sharp white teeth, it's long tail flicking. Than, to Kid's shock, it spoke.

"People like you should learn to appreciate things, even if they are garbage to their eyes, Shinigami" the cat said in a sly, feminine voice. Light than engulfed the cat as it transformed into a tall, slender figure. Kid had to look away for the light was too dazzling, but as it dimmed down, the Shinigami's eyes returned back to the cat. But there was no cat. Instead, there was a tall woman with silver hair with black streaks through it. Her skin was deathly pale color, and her eyes held the golden gaze of the cat, the pupils vertical slits.

The woman wore a long sleeved silky v-neck black dress with a silver chain necklace around her neck. The chain held a sort of smooth stone pendant. A Cat's Eye stone. What Kid noticed unmistakably was that she wore a matching black witch's hat, and that her fingernails were long and curved, just like a cat. There was no mistake that this person was a Witch. A proper cat Witch to be exact, unlike Blair, the magical cat back in Death City. "You! What did you do to the townspeople of this place!" Kid accused furiously, pointing a finger at him. The Witch only laughed in return. "Foolish Shinigami, always accusing us Witches for everything related to destruction" the woman laughed, her cat-like eyes staring at him coldly.

Using a hand, the Witch flicked her long silvery, black-streaked hair over her shoulder. "I needed a place to conduct my research on. Those humans were so nosy and boring, I just had to get rid of them, otherwise they would be a bother to me." Kid's eyes widened in realization. "So you've just admitted that you killed all those people? You disgust me so much, that once we're done I'll be taking your soul!" he yelled at her, clearly furious. This only made the woman smile at him wickedly once more, showing off her sharp cat fangs. "So Lord Death sent his own son here to kill me, huh? In that case I guess... I'll just have to kill you first!"

And with that, the Witch sent a flaming ball towards him. Using his reflexes, Kid dodged the ball of fire thrown at him and ran off, leaving the Witch laughing behind him. "You can run, Shinigami, but I will kill you!" he heard her yell out close by. Another fir ball was thrown at him, and Kid barely dodged this one. As more were thrown, the young Reaper managed to either narrowly escape the clutches of them, or leap and run out of the way easily. _This witch is toying with me! If I call out for Liz and Patty, she'll instantly know I have company. I have to deal with her using only my wits! _he thought as he jumped over a crate and hid behind it.

Peeking above it, e could see the Cat Witch gliding around on a stone platform, looking around frantically. He than fixed his golden eyes onto another crate. It was now or never. As fast as he could go, Kid ran towards the crate, jumped onto it and leaped towards the Witch, kicking her in the face. _That should buy me some time _he thought, smirking as the woman behind him screamed out in pain. This was just like the time when he thought those two Guardians months ago when looking for the last Magic Tool, Eibon. Running off down the silent rundown street again, Kid looked around for somewhere to hide again. This time, he spotted an alleyway and hide in there.

He could hear the Cat Witch nearby, along with her Soul Wavelengths. "I know you're here, boy. Just come out and surrender, I won't kill you" he heard her say with a sickly sweet voice. _Who does she think I am? A foolish teenager! _Kid couldn't help but feel offended and even more furious. This Witch was getting to him without even trying. That was when he lost his guard. He felt claws dig into his shoulder and drag him out from the cover of the Alleyway before being thrown onto the stone cold street. Wincing, Kid turned around and glared up at the Cat Witch before him.

The woman wore a smirk on her red rosy lips, clearly feeling triumphant in a way. "There you were, young Shinigami. You've been good entertainment for me, you know" she purred sweetly. Kid only gritted his teeth and kicked her in the stomach, sending the Witch flying towards a wall. "We all know how this will turn out, Witch! You will perish and I'll have a Witch's soul to give to my Father" Kid glowered as he looked down on her. The woman started to laugh a little as she looked up at him, her pupils merely black lines now. "Foolish child! You've just waltzed into my trap!" she hissed.

Before Kid had time to realize what had just happened, the Witch tripped him up, sending him crashing onto the ground again in pain. This time; however, he was bound to the ground by strong thing whisker like material. Looking up, he growled. "What did you do to me, Witch!" The woman just looked at his helpless form and lifted up her hand. "_Whiskers and tails, fur like night, and claws that slice, hear your Mother's words and send down a curse to this Reaper! Let him see the world in another's eyes, until he learns his lesson!_" the Cat Witch recited, a purple glow surrounding Kid.

Pain erupted throughout his body as he felt his body shift awkwardly. Soon the purple light engulfed him, and the whole street, making those in other parts of the silent village see it...

* * *

Liz had met up with Patty back at the entrance, since they were done searching. The two had no evidence to anything unusual or strange that might have led to this town's absence of people. All they needed now was Kid so they could go. Liz was already wanting to get away from this ghost town, while Patty was drawing a giraffe on the soft earthy ground using a stick. "Where is he, he should be back by now" Liz whimpered aloud. Patty just looked at her older sister with a big broad smile. "I'm sure he'll be back soon, sis! He's probably having a fit over the asymmetry of this place!" the girl suggested cheerily.

Liz only just grimaced. She knew what Kid could be like at times, but still... something just wasn't right at all. "Something's wrong, I just know it Patty" she admitted in a quiet voice, looking at her sister. Patty just got up and walked over to Liz's side. That was when they both saw it. A bright purple glow coming from the town up ahead. Forgetting her fear, Liz grabbed Patty's hand and dragged her with her into the deserted town. "I just knew it! KID, WE'RE COMING!" the older woman yelled out, Patty giggling at the same time.

* * *

The Cat Witch watched as the light died away and the floating figure was laid down onto the hard ground gently. Where laid Kid was now occupied by the Shinigami's belongings and a small fluffy body. The Witch smiled at her work, and bent down to look at the little kitten that was once a sixteen year old Reaper. The Witch than picked the fuzzball up into her arms as she heard two pairs of feet running towards her, their voices distant, but getting louder as they gained closer. Using her free hand, the pale-skinned woman conjured a spell and disappeared with the kitten just as Liz and Patty entered the same street.

"Kid!" Liz wailed as she saw her Meister's clothes on the ground. As she and Patty ran towards them, Liz bent down and picked up his jacket. There was silence for a moment before the older Weapon felt someone tap on her shoulder. Turning around, she saw Patty looking at her quizzically. "Sis?" she asked quietly, not in her usual happy self. Liz sniffed before replying with a "Yes." She was too caught up in her emotions already after finding the clothes without an owner. Patty looked at the clothes before looking back at Liz.

"Do you think Kid's running around naked? Because that would be hilarious!" the blonde-haired girl announced loudly, laughing at her own conclusion. Liz just looked away and put her thoughts back on her discovery. _We should have never split up. I should have stopped him! _she thought as she hugged the empty jacket. Most people would consider that he had died, but she knew he didn't. There was something odd about this whole thing, and she wanted answers. Getting up, the Weapon picked up her Meisters belongings before turning to look at Patty.

"We're leaving this place to tell Lord Death about this" she told her, Patty nodding in silent agreement. The two Demon guns than walked away, leaving the town and travelling towards Death City. Without Kid, they knew it would be a lot longer to arrive there, but that was the least of their concerns. Kid was missing. Something must have made him disappear, without his belongings. They had to look for him, with or without Shinigami-sama's permission.


	2. Chapter 1: Through Another's Eyes

**A/N: I'd like to thank all you guys so much for following, favoring and reviewing! I never thought that this one would do well in the beginning. But thanks to your support (and wanting more of it) I've decided to bring in Chapter 1 of "What Purrrrrfect Symmetry!" It's also the longest Chapter I have ever done so far, and I plan on doing more for this one soon ;)**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, and remember, no FLAMING me, OK?**

**Now, the disclaimer...**

**Kid: Oh boy, there she goes again! Might as well prepare...**

**ShadowsoftheAbyss: Nonsense! I'm letting you off the hook Kid... this time, Maka will be doing the disclaimer! She doesn't complain about itunlike some people.) MAKA!**

**Maka: Yes, Abyss?**

**ShadowsoftheAbyss: Disclaimer please ^^**

**Maka: ShadowsoftheAbyss owns nothing in this story except the plot and the Witch mentioned in it. How was that?**

**ShadowsoftheAbyss: Very good Maka, very good indeed. Much more better than Kiddo-kun's when he done it!**

**Kid: HEY!**

**Maka: Don't make me Maka-chop you!**

**ShadowsoftheAbyss: Onto the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Through Another's Eyes**

Darkness. That was all he saw. Total, utter darkness. He was floating in it, his body stiff and cold. He couldn't move, no matter how hard he had tried to do so. The boy could only move his golden eyes around as he kept on falling into the endless dark chasm below him. There was no escape. Suddenly, there was light, and... noise? Yes, definitely noise, voices to be exact, chattering with each other excitedly. He started to feel warmth flow back into his body, and he could now move his fingers, arms, legs... The boy soon found himself trying to reach the light's source, wanting to the outside world, to be free of this dark demise.

Closer. He was gaining on the glowing orb of life, his heart beating fast in his chest. The boy soon found himself entering the bright warm glow that brought back good times to him. The brightness of the light made him close his eyes tightly, and the voices grew louder than ever... Soon enough, the light engulfed him, making him snap open his eyes again and wake up to see...

A street. A street full of people. He looked around more, wincing at his aching joints slightly as he tried to move. Many thoughts ran through his head at the very same moment. What was his name again? And where was he? Why was this place very familiar to him? The questions gave him a mild headache. After some time, it all came flooding back to him. His name was Death the Kid, the son of Lord Death himself. He was in a Marketplace somewhere in Death City, so he could understand it was busy today. Kid shook his head to clear his mind and started to focus on what happened earlier.

He was on a mission with two girls... Liz and Patty their names were, wasn't it? Yes, now he remembered why they were with him. They were his Weapon Partners, how could he have already forgotten that? Kid remembered walking down a silent street, the buildings rundown and horribly asymmetric. He grimaced at that memory. He remembered running into a cat, which transformed into a woman and started to attack him. Kid remembered his own moves, but it wasn't enough and he got defeated easily. The last memory he had was off a purple glow surrounding him... and pain. Yes, the pain. It was so unbearable!

_If I were in that ghost town, than why am I in Death City? This doesn't make any sense _Kid thought, confused. As he looked around again, the Reaper decided to get up, despite the protests of his limbs. But when he tried to stand up onto his legs, Kid found himself losing his balance and tumbling back onto the ground with a painful _thump__**. **__Why in the name of my Father am I not able to stand up? _he couldn't but think irritably. Trying again, Kid got up, only to end up with the same results. Something was off about this. Did this mean he had to walk on his hands too? This made Kid shudder, for he would be humiliated by it if it was the case. In fact, he would probably die if his friends saw him doing that!

_Well, I have no other choice _Kid thought uneasily, biting his lip as he got up on all fours. Somehow, his theory worked well; he felt more well balanced and didn't stumble once. Glancing at the bust street again, Kid gulped. Without looking at the ground, he put one hand out cautiously, than the other. He felt vulnerable and weak all of the sudden, along with dread. Once he showed his face to the people in the street, the humiliation would start. Slowly, he started to walk, stumbling slightly. He wasn't used to this at all, and felt incredibly stupid. It felt like a whole hour before he finally stepped into the street.

What shocked Kid; however, was that the people didn't stop to notice him. Surely they would by now! It's not everyday you see walk on all fours in public! Not to mention he was a Shinigami! But it never happened. There was no pointing or funny looks, no people taking out their phones to record or take photos and text their friends about this weird and funny event. Another thing that caught the young Reaper's interest was how the people were taller than him. Before he could even call out to them to get their attention on him, a stampede of feet ambushed him. Yelping in surprise, Kid dodged the "attacks" before running off, finding a spot to escape the area and think of the odd situation.

After some more dashing and leaping around frantically, the young Reaper saw a wooden crate nearby a stall and leaped onto it, panting. What was wrong with these people? Why didn't they notice him? And why on earth was he smaller than them? Was it something to do with the purple glow? Kid was cut off from his thoughts when he was interrupted by a loud growl. He was hungry, he needed to eat. But what exactly? If he had shrunk, than how would he be able to get the owner's attention? _Why me? Curse that woman if I find her again! _he growled silently, narrowing his eyes. His stomach growled again, this time much more loudly and more painfully.

After a while longer, something sweet and succulent hut his nose like a powerful wave. Kid's eyes widened at the glorious smell. Where was that coming from? For an odd reason, Kid wanted to find the source and eat it for breakfast. It just smelt so good! Getting up again, the Reaper sniffed the air, taking in the smell. Licking his lips, and without even thinking, he leaped down from the crate, almost falling over on his landing, and started following the delicious scent. His eyes were closed, and his mouth watered as the smell grew stronger. Although, Kid did wonder how he could pick that smell out perfectly, while the people in the street didn't.

_Stop thinking Kid! Just focus! _he scolded himself angrily opening his golden gaze. He was close, he could smell it, and taste it too. Kid was too focused on this perfect scent that he didn't realize that he had just bumped into something hard. Dazed, he tumbled backwards and landed on his butt. Shaking his head, the Reaper looked up and sniffed the air again. _Bingo! _Getting up onto all fours again, Kid studied the tall clothed table, trying to make a plan on how to get up onto the stall and somehow gain the attention of the stall's owner. His golden gaze swept across his surrounding area, but to his dismay, saw nothing that could be useful for him to get up. _I guess I'm just going to have to climb up than _Kid sighed as walked a few paces back from the stall.

Looking up, the Shinigami adjusted himself, pin pointed his spot, and leaped up. To his surprise, his back legs made him able to leap to the top of the stall with ease. Another strange occurrence! Just what exactly had happened him? Death the Kid stood up to see that the Owner was crouched down near one of the boxes underneath the clothed table, something he was thankful for. Looking away, Kid's gaze averted to what it was that this person had been selling that made the smell tingle his taste buds. But the sight of the food made him pull a face of total disgust and horror. He smelt _fish_! Out of the things here that would smell good, he smelt _raw fish_!

He didn't know how long he stood there in horrorfied silence, but it was obviously long enough for the Owner and a few of his customers to find out about his presence. "You, get away from my fish! Those fleabags will never learn that my fish are not for scrawny strays!" the Owner yelled, startling Kid back to reality. The man went to grab him when the teenage Reaper jumped out of the way, running towards the middle of the neatly piled fish. Some people observing this gasped, and one woman even screamed. A little girl around the age of four pointed towards Kid and yelled out, "Mommy, Mommy! That little kitty is being naughty!"

Kid's eyes widened. Did she just call him _kitty_? As in, a cat? He soon jumped down from the table and ran off, the owner shouting at the top of his lungs as he ran. Once again, a petrified Death the Kid had dodge the feet of pedestrians as they walked, clearly unaware of his presence. Running away with widened golden orbs, Kid managed to get away from the market and started to slow down a little. Stopping, Kid looked over his shoulder at the way he had came from, panting. "What is going on? Why am I not welcomed by anyone? And why did that little girl call me a "kitty?" I must find a mirror!" he vowed to himself, walking around the peaceful street. A cold wind blew at him, making Kid shiver slightly. His belly grumbled again.

Lucky for him, he recognized this street, so it wasn't long until he found an Antique shop around the corner. Seeing how he was small, Kid had to stand up onto his hind legs again. He wobbled, dangerously noting to him that he was going to fall over again, but Kid had an idea. Instead of falling back, he placed his paws onto the wooden plank near the window. Wait - paws? Kid looked at the white fluffy paws in shock. He noticed that they resembled the skull mask his Father always wore, the skull that popped up nearly everywhere in Death City. Looking up at the window, Kid almost screamed and fell over. Staring back at him, was a black pelted kitten. It had a white, diamond like patch on it's forehead, along with a skull patch on it's chest.

There was also another skull on it's stomach, Kid had noticed, along with a fluffy, white-tipped tail. The kitten had stripes at the bottom of it's eyes, along with three stripes each on it's shoulders and hind legs. But the most unmistakable features were the three white lines on it's left ear and it's golden eyes. "That can't be... me!" he gasped, stumbling backwards, shaking like a jackhammer. But it was. He was a cat! A four-legged, fluffy, but almost symmetrical cat! Kid started to panic, breathing going fast. _That woman... she must have something to do with this! I'll kill her once I find her, but I need to find Father first _Kid thought. Kid was cut off from his thoughts when he heard a savage snarl.

He gulped as he felt warm, stinky breath on the back of his neck, and, turning, the ex-Reaper jumped in terror. Two dogs, obviously strays, were glaring down at him, their lips curled up into a snarl. Their eyes held a glint of coldness and hate, and saliva dripped from their mouths. Kid knew that one thing dogs loved to do was chase cats, just... like... him! Not even hesitating, Kid let out a frightened scream and ran off, the dogs barking behind. The chase had begun, and he was already scared. In this new body, Kid could easily tell that his survival instincts were kicking in, for he was darting around each corner without a single thought about it, in hopes of sending the beasts off their brutal hunt. But it didn't work.

_Oh Death,somebody help me! _Kid thought frantically. He glanced over his shoulder to see the two dogs running at him still, gaining on his cat form. _Well, they are asymmetrical for a start _he thought with pure distaste, but didn't fret over it. For now, he was concentrating on being alive and not get shredded alive by flea-bitten strays! On and on the chase went, Kid darting in between people on the streets, while the two mutts barged right past them like they weren't even there. It wasn't long before Kid found himself knocking over a washing basket in someone's garden. He didn't even stop when he heard one of his deadly pursuers yelp as it got tangled up in the washing.

_One down, one to go_ he thought as he kept on running. But he knew he would have to stop soon, for his energy was starting to fall down. His hunger didn't help with the situation either, along with his now aching joints. Kid knew he was starting to slow down, and saw that as a bad sign. The kitten soon found himself on a bridge, and was about to run across when the dog from earlier blocked out the exit. Skidding to a stop, Kid went to turn, but before he knew it, his the other canine blocked that way too. He was trapped. Or so he thought. Kid ran towards the edge of the bridge to look at the gurgling rushing water below him. _This is the only way _he thought before jumping down just as the two dogs charged.

The black and white kitten crashed into the strong current below, and had to battle his way through the current to keep his head up, but the water would find a way to suck him back in. "Help me! Anybody!" he pleaded in shrill cries before he was sucked into the water again. Kid kept repeating this sequence until his vision started going black. Soon, he found himself getting weaker and weaker before blacking out...

* * *

**_Earlier_**

Maka Albarn stood in the Death Room, green eyes wide with shock. It had been about five minutes since the Thompson sisters came back, but with no Kid. No, instead they came back with Kid's belongings, which included his clothes for some odd reason. Maka at first had a funny image dancing around in her head of a naked Death the Kid running around while girls swooned over him with bloody noses. After snapping out of the thought, the Scythe Technician listened carefully as Liz explained what had happened on their Assignment and how they believe Kid is still out there to a rather distraught Lord Death. The older Shinigami was usually goofy and acted like a child at times, but now he seemed really down and bothered.

Of course, Black*Star didn't help with the mood either considering he was promising - no _yelling - _about how he would find Kid and ask him why he just decided to take off all his clothes and walk around in his birthday suit just to steal his own spot light. The Assassin was instantly Shinigami-Chopped on the head, which caused the ego-minded boy to be unconscious with a fountain of blood spewing out of his head. Tsubaki apologized to Lord Death about her Meister's behavior, since she was the kind of girl to do that sort of thing. Though secretly Maka knew her friend liked Black*Star, despite his loud mouth.

After the meeting, Lord Death sent the six students out of the Death Room so he could have a meeting with the Staff there concerning his son's mysterious disappearance. So right now, Maka, Soul, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, and a now fully awake Black*Star were walking down the steps of the DWMA. "So that was it? Ddn't you find anything off about the place you found his belongings?" the ash-blonde Meister asked Liz politely, while Soul and Black*Star were having their own conversation and Patty was laughing at nothing. "No, nothing. Like I said, we only saw a purple glow and ran towards it's source, only to see no Kid" the eldest Demon Gun explained quietly.

Tsubaki and Maka both nodded in understanding. "Don't worry, I'm sure we'll find him soon" Tsubaki told her friend comfortingly as she placed a hand on the Gun's shoulder. Liz gave the black-haired girl a look of gratitude before they walked on in silence again. It was a while before Maka decided to break the ice. "Well, if we go on a search party for him, I think Kid would appreciate it if we brought either a blanket or clothes for him, wouldn't you agree?" she suggested, smiling. Liz seemed to giggle at that statement, for her face turned a bright shade of red. "I think he would flip if we saw him like that!" she agreed, giggling slightly.

Maka was about to reply when Soul butted into the conversation. The albino Scythe must have heard the girls talking about the situation. _Trust Soul to be nosy _Maka thought, rolling her emerald eyes. "I heard you guys talking about Kid. I just couldn't help but join in" Soul admitted with a grin, his sharp teeth showing. "ME TOO!" Black*Star added loudly, squeezing in between Liz and Maka. "Although I would want to know why he chose to walk around butt-naked! I mean, COME ON! We all know that I'M the one who will get all the ladies after I surpass GO-" the Assassin didn't finish what he was going to say, for Maka had had enough of his ranting and pulled a thick dictionary out of nowhere, giving him the Maka-Chop of a lifetime.

"Anyway" she said in a bothered tone, turning to Soul, a bloody book in her hand. "What were you going to say? Remember, if anything stupid, you may risk a Maka-Chop ten times worse than Black*Star's!" the Scythe Technician warned him, waving the book at him in a threatening manner. She honestly wasn't in the mood for this. Soul chuckled at his Meister's words. "We all know something happened to Kid. Maybe he was sent away to a different place? Like another dimension?" the albino suggested carefully. Liz just shook her head. "I don't believe that for a second, Soul! No offense, but I think your suggestion is a little ridiculous" the blonde told him sternly, eyes narrowed.

Maka than noticed Liz's face become sadder and the Weapon let out a sigh. "It's just that, well, we should have been there with him. None of this would have happened in the first place! Me and Patty owe him for what he has done for us!" the blonde cried out, tears running down from her cheeks like slow streams. Tsubaki patted her back comfortingly, smiling softly for her, while Maka and Soul looked at each other. The two gave each other a determined look each, each thinking the same thing: they would help search for their lost friend, no matter what. Once they reached the bottom of the steps, Liz had stopped crying, and Patty was by her older sister's side. Black*Star had recovered from the Maka-Chop he received earlier too.

The friends said their goodbyes and departed to their own ways. Maka told Soul to go home, since she wanted to think things through peacefully. The albino nodded in understanding without an argue and drove off in his motorcycle, which left Maka the only one left. Sighing, the ash-blonde Meister decided to walk alone in a quiet street. The sun was struggling to stay awake as the sky turned reddish pink, making everyone aware that it would be night soon. Maka looked around, taking in the few people still outside while the streets lit up. Deciding to go to the stream nearby, Maka skipped down the street and turned a corner, whistling to herself. _I just hope Kid is not hurt. I don't know what Liz or Patty would do if he was _she couldn't help but think.

It was almost dark by the time Maka reached stream's bank. She sat down on the grassy top, her feet resting on the sand as she stared at the calm, clear water running quietly. _If only this peace could last forever _the Meister thought to herself, closing her eyes. She thought back to the battle with Arachnophobia and Asura's defeat by her own fist. She remembered what had happened afterwards, how Kid went insane from the asymmetry of Death City, how Black*Star and Tsubaki went to Japan to meet the Demon Weapon's family. She remembered inviting Crona over too. She would tell him about the situation tomorrow while in Class. She had a feeling the pink haired boy would be interested also, though she doubted Ragnarok would be.

Maka grabbed a thick stick nearby and started drawing in sand as she thought back on it more. Than she saw it. Emerald eyes wide, the Meister brought all of her attention on a damp black ball of fluff. "What's that?" she whispered to herself, letting go of the stick and getting up. Walking over to it slowly, she couldn't help but wonder if it was someones hat. Her theory was; however, false as she got closer. She could make out some white on it, along with pointy ears and a tail. It was a kitten! Stopping by it's side and kneeling down, Maka decided to give it a close look. It was breathing, but barely. The kitten was also shivering and wet, obviously cold. It pained her to see it like this.

Making sure no one was around, the flat-chested girl took off her black coat and wrapped around the damp fluffball before getting up and cradling the bundle in her arms. She didn't seem to care if here coat was wet and had some sand on it. As she looked at the kitten in her arms, she noticed something strange about the unconscious little form. It had three white stripes around it's left ear, but none on the other one. Also, it seemed to have skull-like patterns on it's paws, chest and belly. In fact, this cat was almost symmetrical in every way apart from the ears of course. _Just like Kid _she thought, smiling. It was funny that they looked a little alike.

The ash-blonde soon felt it stir a little, and as it opened it's eyes, she was drawn to the brilliant golden orbs. The kitten seemed shocked to see her, so Maka made a soft sound to it. "It's OK, I'll not hurt you" she cooed, walking away from the stream. _I might as well bring it with me. It seems to be a stray _she thought, holding the black and white kitten close to her chest.

* * *

Kid woke up to find himself wrapped up in a warm, black coat, and to the brilliant emerald gaze of none other than Maka Albarn. Kid felt both relieved and uncomfortable at the same time. Relieved because he had found one of his friends - well, more like she had found him. Uncomfortable because she was holding him close to her chest. If it weren't for his fur, Kid would surely be blushing right now. Was this right? It felt so awkward and just... wrong to be snuggled up so close to none other than his friend's chest. Although, after hearing Maka coo at him, he started to relax for some reason, but he was still slightly embarrassed. Kid slightly brightened up more when she told him that she was taking him to her and Soul's home.

_Thank you, Maka! You've just saved me from one night on those cursed streets! _he thought as she walked on. When they reached the house, Maka entered the living room to see Blair on top of Soul again, her boobs in his face. The poor Scythe had a great nosebleed running from his nose, and from the look on Maka's face, Kid knew what was going to happen next. As if predicted, Maka used a free hand to grab a thick dictionary and Maka-Chopped Soul on the head, clearly furious. Blair pouted at the Meister, since her fun was knocked unconscious. That was when the Cat saw him.

"Maka-chan, who's this lil' cutie pie?" she asked sweetly, picking him up and squeezing him to her big breasts. Kid tried wriggling free, his golden orbs wide as ever. This was so wrong and asymmetrical in every tiny way that it made him want to cry. He was soon snatched away from Blair's grasp by a frustrated flat-chested girl and hugged closer to her chest again. "I found him near the river when I was thinking. He's going to be staying here for a while" she explained hastily. Soul woke up at that time, staring at her with wide eyes.

"Another cat? Please tell me it's a he and doesn't transform into a human!" Soul pleaded quietly. This really bugged Kid, and he glared at Soul, growling slightly. _Definitely awkward! _he thought, his head spinning. After another Maka-Chop, Kid found himself being carried into none other than the Bathroom. Setting him down, Maka uncovered the coat from him, despite him protesting. Kid now felt exposed a little, since he wasn't wearing any clothes. He watched as Maka went to open a cabinet near the sink and took out a first aid kit. She then started running the bath with warm water. Once she declared it ready, the girl picked him up gently and placed him into the warm water.

Kid was a little frightened of this after his ordeal earlier on, but as soon as his paws touched the warm water, the kitten relaxed and purred in delight. "Thank you, Maka" he thanked gratefully, but to his surprise, she ignored him. He was slightly irritated for a moment before he realized the problem. She didn't understand him, and whenever he said something, it came out as a meow. _Damn that woman! _he cursed silently as he watched Maka reach for something. He than felt her hands meet his wet back, along with something cold. Shampoo? Was he really that bad. Apparently he was.

"That's cold!" he mewed in protest, only to get a scratch behind his ear in return. For some reason, he liked that single movement and purred. He could hear Maka's voice now. "Don't worry, it'll be over soon" she promised him softly. After she had rubbed his fur with shampoo, the Scythe Technician activated the shower and started washing him down again. It was all over in a minute, and now Kid found himself getting rubbed with a towel. Maka than picked him up again along with the First Aid kit and walked into her room. Placing the black and white kitten on her bed, Maka opened up the kit. "Let's see..." he heard her say out loud, clearly in focus. Kid's golden gaze stared at her unblinkingly as she brought out a bandage and some disinfectant.

Before Kid could escape from her, Maka had him in her grasp and held his front leg still. That was when he saw the gash on it. Did he cut himself while in the stream? He didn't know about t until now, and as Maka wiped it carefully as she could with the disinfectant, he winced. Shutting his eyes tightly, Kid soon felt his friend wrap the bandage around it tightly and stood back to admire her work. "There!" she cried triumphantly, grinning. Before he presumed it was over, Maka picked him up once more. This time, Kid was starting to get sick of it. _"_I can walk on my own, you know!" he grumbled to himself, knowing that it would come out as a quiet mew. The ash-blonde girl placed the kitten on the table as she reached the Kitchen.

"Now, you wait here while I get you some food" Maka promised before rushing towards the Refrigerator. Kid just flicked his tail and sighed, his stomach once again growling. He was starting to feel really embarrassed and spoiled by the way Maka was treating him. She was one of his best friends, for crying out loud, who wouldn't be? He was about to sneak away when Maka walked back with a plate of something on it. As she laid in on the table, the black and white kitten saw the fish on it. He instantly turned his nose up at it, even though the overpowering scent drifted into his nostrils. He soon saw the look of confusion on the girl's face. "You don't like fish? Blair likes fish, even when she's in human form. Have you even ate it before?" she murmured to him, confusion showing on her face.

Kid's thoughts whirled through his mind. _She may be right..._ he couldn't help but think. Looking into those emerald eyes of her's, and his stomach now roaring like an angry monster, the ex-Reaper took one tentative sniff at the fish in-front of him. It smelt so delicious and tempting. Looking at Maka's face once more, Kid leaned in to take out a small bite from it. Oh the flavor! It danced on his tongue so gracefully, and as he swallowed he felt it easily slide down his throat. _This is amazing! More! _his head screamed at him. Forgetting Maka was even there, he started wolfing down the lot, savoring each bite. Once he finished, Kid realized Maka was giggling and started blushing.

"You were hungry" she complimented, picking him up again and leading him to her room. Placing the kitten down on her bed once more, the Meister went away to change into her night clothes. Kid, being a gentleman and not a pervert, looked away from her. When he felt weight on the bed and a hand scratching behind his ear, Kid knew it was safe to look. He noticed that she had got out a book to read, so he didn't disturb her. Being a bookworm himself, he knew what it was like to get disturbed while reading. It wasn't a nice thing to do. Instead, he looked back at his bandaged up leg, than the other. "The Symmetry!" he screamed in horror, before fainting. However, Maka wasn't bothered by this, for she thought the kitten beside her meowed for attention, gave up, and decided to curl up to sleep.

Finishing her chapter and placing in a bookmark the girl sighed and glanced at the kitten beside her again. _I'll have a lot of explaining to do _she thought, smiling as she stroked the passed out fluffy cat before switching of her lamp and shutting her eyes to sleep.


	3. Chapter 2: Kiddy, Maka's New Roommate?

**A/N: I'm BACK! And this time even happier than ever ^^ I am really amazed at how well this story is going, and since you want more of it, I am happy to give you Chapter 2!**

**Thank you all for reviewing and faving/following. You make me so happy and motivated. Oh, and I added a little something in the start of this Chapter that I saw on deviantART.**

**Maka: Is she... crying?**

**Kid: I think she is, Maka**

**Soul: How uncool ¬_¬**

**Maka & Kid: HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET HERE!**

**Soul: The same way you two got stuck in this. Disclaimer**

**ShadowsoftheAbyss: That's right! Now, do it, unless you want me to give you an Abyss-Chop! You can thank Maka for teaching me...**

**Soul: *sigh* Fine. ShadowsoftheAbyss doesn't own anything from this story except the plot and the Witch mentioned. Can I go now?**

**ShadowsoftheAbyss: Of course! Although I should warn you about the fangirls waiting outside for you and Kid...**

**Kid & Soul: WHAT?!**

**ShadowsoftheAbyss: Onto the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Kiddy, Maka Albarn's New Roommate?**

Kid woke up snuggling against something warm and and comfy the next morning. When he had fainted and fell asleep the night before, he dreamed that he was a cat and that Maka brought him back to her house. It was funny, since he found the dream a little random of him to think off. But as he looked up, golden eyes scanning the pillow, Kid jumped. He was curled up in blanket, on a bed. Maka's bed to be exact! _It wasn't a dream! _Kid panicked, shaking off the warm blanket off him to reveal a now glossy black and white pelt. The Reaper regained all that had happened to him yesterday a few seconds after waking up; how he was chased by two stray dogs, how he jumped into the stream and blacked out... everything.

The kitten observed the room around him, noticing with a satisfied look on his face that it was perfectly symmetrical. He felt something tight around his arm and looked down at it. Kid's eyes widened as he realized one leg wasn't bandaged like the other was. "No! I need two! I'm asymmetrical garbage! This is a living nightmare!" he screamed loudly, feeling sick and dizzy. That was when a girl opened the door and walked into the room, wearing an apron. The smell of pancakes cooking drifted into his nostrils at the same time. The girl's ash-blonde hair was tied into two pigtails on either side of her head, and she wore a troubled look on her face.

"What's wrong? You don't like being left alone?" Maka asked in the same soft comforting voice she used last time. Kid just blinked once and glanced at the bandaged leg before turning back to the Scythe Technician's face. "Please take it off" he whined, only for it to come out as pleading meow. Kid purred as he saw Maka went towards him and picked him up gently, taking him into the living room. He always admired the organized and clean room, especially when he was invited over to Maka's several times. He could tell Soul was still in his room, since the albino was nowhere to be seen. Blair was also missing.

_Probably taking a bath_ Kid rolled his eyes as the girl settled him down on the couch. "Wait there" she ordered before getting up and walking out of the room, only to come back seconds later with a pair of scissors. Bending down, she took Kid's bandaged leg and held it gently. "Don't move" she whispered, emerald eyes narrowed in concentration as she began to snip away at the tight cloth. The bandage soon fell off of the black and white kitten's leg, freeing Kid of his dilemma. "I thought it would never get off me!" he sighed. Warm fingers scratched behind his left ear, making Kid purr with bliss and shut his eyes.

Why did he love it when Maka scratched him there? Was this what cats felt like? No wonder they felt so pampered enough to sleep all day without even a single care in the world. Maka stayed there for a few more moments, just scratching his ear, before a smokey smell entered the room. Before long, the Fire Alarm went off, causing Kid to flatten his ears in pain. Not only had his sense of smell and agility enhanced, but so had his hearing! "The pancakes!" he heard the Scythe Meister cry out in anguish, hurrying towards the Kitchen where a bright flickering flame burned on a pan.

The noise apparently woke up Soul too, since he came barging out of his room, slamming the door wide open in a hurry. "Don't tell me the refrigerator is on fire again!" the Scythe cried out furiously as he rushed into the Kitchen. It was quite a comical sight to Kid, something which never happened often for him to witness. _I wonder why Soul thought the refrigerator was on fire? Again, even! They've been hiding that one from us _Kid wondered, only narrowing his eyes at the end. Deciding not to get in the way, Kid stayed on the chair, his tail wrapped around his paws carefully. "Enjoying the lively hood of our home, Kid-kun?" meowed a voice close by his ear. Kid leaped from his spot, crying out in surprise.

As he regained his composure, Kid glared at the cat-form of none other than Blair. "How did you know I was Kid?" he meowed, his face wearing a stunned look. This made the cat beside him laugh a little. "I knew you were Kid because of your scent! Everyone has one, but only animals can smell it, unless of course that person is wearing some perfume or deodorant" the she-cat beside him explained sweetly. Hearing Blair's words, Kid self-consciously went to lift up one fore-leg to smell his armpit, but had trouble doing so. Once again, Blair started laughing and the ex-Reaper shot her a deadly look, although secretly he knew he had just embarrassed himself. Knowing that Blair could talk even in her cat-form, the black and white kitten started to panic. What if she told Maka? He would surely be kicked out and their friendship would be awkward!

"Blair! Please don't tell Maka that I'm Kid! In-fact, please don't tell anyone! PLEASE!" he begged, bowing down to the magical cat in a pleading manner. Blair transformed into her human form and petted his head. As he looked up, Kid's golden orbs widened as he met a Blair covered in nothing but a towel. "I won't tell anyone, Kid-kun, I promise!" she cooed before averting her yellow eyes away from his tiny fluffy body. Instead, Kid noticed that she had someone else in her sight. And that person was none other than Soul. "Soul-kun! Care to take a bath with me?" she asked playfully, letting go off her towel to reveal her nakedness.

Kid had to look away and Soul ended up with a massive nose-bleed as always. The kitten heard Maka come in and Maka-Chopped her Partner before yelling at Blair to get some clothes on. Disappointed, Blair left the room, sighing. Something sweet drifted into his nostrils and Kid felt new weight added onto the couch as Maka sat down next to him, a plate of pancakes on her lap. She even placed a plate of fish next to Kid, who had already begun slavering at his mouth. _Animal instincts _he thought as realized what he had been doing. Glancing at Maka and than the fish, Kid started to eat, this time much more slowly and civilized.

Once he had finished, he felt Maka scratch his ears again, making the kitten purr in pleasure. Soon enough, Kid found himself lying on his back while his stomach was being stroked. "I could get used to this!" he murmured quietly to himself, smiling happily as he went off into a daze. Kid's eyes wandered towards Soul, who had been watching the entire time without being noticed. "So, when are you finding a home for that furrball?" the boy asked the ash-blonde girl, his expression blank. Maka just shot a glare at him. "You're just jealous because Kiddy is getting all the attention now!" she snapped, pouting at the end of her sentence. Soul just grunted in response. "Kiddy? What kind of name is that?" he asked in a playful mocking tone.

Kid looked up at Maka at the same time. Did she just call him Kiddy? Was that real? Unfortunately it was, for the Meister sighed. "His name is Kiddy because he reminds me a little bit of Kid and he's a cat" she had to explain to her Weapon. Soul, in return, grinned in understanding, showing off his sharp teeth. "I get it, you miss Kid, don't you? Don't lie" he mocked triumphantly. As punishment for that, the albino got a Maka-Chop to the head, but it didn't leave him unconscious. "Why don't you finish up your pancakes and get changed? We have school in fifteen minutes" she reminded him calmly, putting away her book. She then turned her attention back on Kid, who was still going over his cat name.

"You be a good kitty when we leave, OK?" she asked sweetly, getting up. Kid pouted at this, he wanted to be stroked more. Not only that, but he wanted to go to the DWMA with her and Soul. But in his current state, he would only just end up being one of Stein's many dissection victims. Kid shuddered at the very thought of being strapped to the table in-front of everyone, about to get cut open by a scalpel happy mad professor. But still... He wanted to at least have something to do and not miss school. He would easily get bored if left alone for so long. He had to find a way to beg the Meister to take him with her, but how? An idea than popped into his head. Getting up, Kid climbed down from the couch, stumbling at the landing slightly, and padded towards Maka's bag.

_I guess I'm just gonna have to sneak in. How disgusting... _Kid thought, scrunching up his face at the asymmetry of his plan. Lucky for him, his small body fit easily into the space of the bag, so his friend wouldn't realize he was hiding in there. All he needed to do now was wait for Maka to pick up the bag. Five minutes later, that very thing happened. "Um, Soul?" Kid could hear the girl's voice outside the bag. He stiffened slightly, she must have noticed that she had extra weight in her bag. _Don't look, please don't look! _he silently prayed, shutting his eyes tightly. "Yes Maka?" came Soul's distant and muffled reply. Kid braced himself, gritting his teeth. "Have you remembered to fill up the motorcycle with gas?"

_Thank goodness _Kid sighed silently, relaxing his muscles. All he had to do now was stay still as Maka walked out of the apartment along with Soul, closing the door, and walking down the steps towards the albino Weapon's prized motorcycle.

* * *

Both Maka and Soul arrived at the steps of the DWMA. the blonde Meister occasionally shifted her bag, as if there was something in it that wasn't supposed to be there. She didn't complain about it though, that was the least of her thoughts right now. Her top priority was Lord Death's answer on sending out search parties to find Kid. As she reached the top of the steps, Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki were already there waiting for them both. "Where's Black*Star?" Maka asked, noticing the blue-haired Assassin wasn't there. Maka soon regretted this, for instantly she heard a loud yelling on top of one of the spikes on the DWMA. "YOUR MIGHTY GOD IS RIGHT HERE! THERE'S NO NEED TO WORRY!" he yelled down at the group.

Nearly everyone sweat dropped apart from Tsubaki, who was smiling, her face flushing red with embarrassment. This scenario reminded Maka of the time she first met Kid, and the second time Black*Star challenged him to a duel out of his anger. As if predicted, the spike the loud boy was standing on snapped, sending him falling to the ground, and, if Kid was here, destroying the symmetry of the building. Tsubaki ran towards her Meister, the rest watching. Maka's attention was soon drawn to the noise of the weeping. Turning around, the flat-chested girl noticed that Liz was crying again.

"This would be the moment me and Patty w-would be comforting h-h-him!" the older Gun wailed. Obviously she still felt guilty for her Meister's disappearance. Maka went to comfort her along with Patty, Soul rolling his eyes and muttering about how this was "uncool." Lucky for the albino Scythe, his Meister didn't hear him say that, for the ash blonde was too busy trying to comfort an upset Liz. "It's OK, sis, we'll find him soon!" Patty told her in a happy-go-lucky voice, her face wearing a big smile. Maka watched as Liz sniffed before nodding slightly. "You're right. We will find him soon, I was letting my emotions get the best of me."

Right around that same moment, a certain pink-haired boy walked over to them, one hand clutching the other elbow. "H-Hey there. I was wondering were you were" Crona admitted shyly, scuffing his foot on the ground. Maka just smiled and went up to her friend. "It's alright Crona. We were just discussing about Kid" the girl explained, Crona nodding in understanding. He had already heard of the Reaper's sudden disappearance. Heck, the news spread like a massive wildfire when someone let it slip. Most likely it was Black*Star who spilled it while he was bragging. "YEAH! Like how were going to find him!" said Assassin added, scaring the Demon Sword Meister a little.

Soul went to pat Crona on the shoulder. "Maybe you can help us find him too" he added, showing off his pointed teeth in one of his infamous grins. Crona looked utterly speechless, looking from the two males with wide eyes before turning to Maka. "You really think so?" he asked, his voice filled with surprise, making his closest friend nod in agreement. "Of course! After all, Kid's your friend just as much as the others. Plus, we need all the help we can get." That friendly statement seemed to lift up Crona's spirit, for the pink-haired Meister smiled shyly, blushing with embarrassment. "Thank you" he whispered in response, looking down at the floor.

The seven of them than walked towards the school's entrance, chatting. Maka didn't dare mention her new roommate to them - yet. Instead, the straight A girl was waiting for the right moment, and now wasn't the time. As they entered, the Scythe Technician once again had to move her bag. _Why is this so heavy all of the sudden? _she thought in annoyance as well as confusion. She was glad that she could put it away once she got into Class. As she waited for Stein to begin a lecture on soul perception before delving into yet another dissection of what she believed to be an endangered species, Maka didn't notice a little fluffy head peep out of the bag...

* * *

Kid popped his head out of the bag, gasping as silently as he could. _Air! Perfectly refreshing and symmetric air! _The Reaper looked around to see Maka and Crona nearby him, the two Meisters hardly taking any notice to him. Lucky for that, or else a lot would have been said about and Stein might... Kid gulped at the very thought of it, his golden eyes showing it all. _Well, at least I'm not missing out on class, one thing for sure _he thought, his ears twitching as he focused on Stein's lecture. Although it wasn't at all new to him this one, since he knew much about the topic already. Glancing at Maka again, Kid's eyes widened as he realized what was going on now. The Scythe Tech was _reaching her hand towards the bag_!

Panicking, the now kitten-fied Kid managed to crawl out of the bag and landed onto the floor, sweating slightly. But he was relieved. Yes, relieved at the fact that no one had seen him. How wrong he was. Almost in an instant did he hear the voice of Patty squeal "A kitty!" Kid froze on the spot, rigid with horror. How could he have been so stupid and careless? He heard everyone mutter to each other, and the sound of Stein's irritated voice at being interrupted, yet it also held surprise. "Patty, what do you mean there's a kitty here? There can't be any, I've checked the cages after all."

Kid's fur started to rise as he bit his lip. Trying hard not run off blindly in panic, the black and white pelted kitten cautiously started to move away, avoiding everyones legs while listening to the ongoing conversation, which was now dangerously coming closer to an argument already. "I saw a kitty! It jumped out of Maka's bag! Go look at everyone's feet!" the younger pistol insisted in an accusing shrill. Determined not to be proven wrong, Kid heard her jump out of her seat and climb to the row below. That was when Kid's fluffy tail brushed against a leg.

A scream was all it took, and Patty was on it. _Crap! _the Shinigami thought, now running. More screams and disruption were caused, and soon nearly everyone in Class Crescent Moon were either standing on their seats or looking down at where they felt him brush by. Several spotted him, and one even went to reach out for him. So far, he had managed to dodge nearly everyone. Unfortunately for Kid, he let his own thoughts blind him too much to the extent he hadn't noticed a hand reach out and grab his scruff. Gasping, and eyes wider than ever before, the Reaper was hauled out from under the seats, only to come face to face with a pair of crimson red eyes. "I knew it! The furball had to follow us, didn't it?" Soul grunted, glaring at Kid.

For a moment the Reaper felt like clawing the albino's face for that, especially on the _it _part. Instantly a book slammed onto Soul's head and he was grabbed much more gently by a pair of hands belonging to Maka Albarn. Kid went into awkward mode once more when she cuddled him close to her chest. "Don't you dare grab him like that! And it's a he!" the ash-blonde snapped, emerald gaze glaring down at her Weapon Partner, who was rubbing his growing bump. All around him Kid could see everyone was gathering. His ears flattened at all the fuss the spectators started to make over him now, especially the girls.

"Oh my God! So cute!"

"He reminds me of someone."

"I want to take him home!"

"Who owns it?"

"His eyes are so amazing!"

"I told you I was RIGHT!" cheered a triumphant Patty Thompson, pushing way through the crowd and grabbing him off from Maka. The air was knocked out of the kitten when the girl squeezed him tightly into her chest, laughing all the while. "Patty... choking!" he mewled in a strangled protest, fidgeting to get out of the girl's deadly grasp. Thankfully Maka got him back into her custody just as Stein appeared before them. A creepy look was worn on his face as he stared at Kid, making the Reaper shiver. "So this was the troublemaker, huh? I wouldn't mind dissecting him today instead for disrupting my Class" the mad scientist announced as put his face right up to Kid's, inspecting him.

In an instant, Maka pulled him away from their Teacher, giving him a defiant look. "You won't do such a thing! After all, Kiddy's my cat!" The Class gasped and gave Maka looks of shock. Who would expect that Maka Albarn, a straight A Technician, would have a pet cat? And this one wasn't like Blair? But most of all was his name, Kiddy. Rumors soon started forming among the crowd in whispers. Black*Star was the first to react to this new information. "Kiddy? Why did you call him that. You should have named him after me, your very own GOD!" the blue-haired Meister responded, his ego yet again getting the better of him.

Tsubaki looked from Black*Star to Kid, her blue eyes deep pools of thought. "He does kinda look like him..." she told them in a thoughtful tone. Now it was Liz's turn to grab Kid away from Maka. "He does, doesn't he! What a coincidence" the older Pistol replied, staring into Kid's eyes. This made him very uncomfortable, and yet again he was saved by a certain Scythe Meister. "So you are saying this cat... Kiddy, he's yours?" Stein asked modestly, turning the screw in his head ever so slightly. Maka nodded. "I found him on the streets last night. He must have followed me here."

Stein gave the girl an interested look, rubbing his chin as he thought over it. "So you found a cat look-a-like of Kid, and decided to keep him and call him Kiddy? Very well, he can stay IF he doesn't cause trouble in the class" he explained to her, making Maka smile and narrow her eyes. "Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on him!" she promised, and with that everyone went back to their seats to continue the class. As the ash-blonde placed Kid on her lap, the Reaper grew hot with embarrassment yet again. _Once I turn back into my original form, the better _he thought as he listened on, ears twitching. Although he felt as though a certain pair of light blue eyes were fixed on him hungrily at all times.

Turning around, the kitten let out a silent sigh. _Of course. Patty _he thought, smiling to himself secretly as he stared at his younger Weapon Partner before looking away.

School went by rather slowly after the incident, so everybody was glad when the school bell finally rang, ending the day. As he was carried out by Maka, some girls swooned over how cute he was. One even went to touch him, making the Shinigami flinch from her touch. Others just pointed, gossiped or pointed at him. But once Maka got to the steps, everything was peaceful once more. But sadly, it wouldn't last long. Almost unexpectedly, Soul caught up with his Meister, along with the rest of the gang. "So, Maka, since we have free time now, shall we go play basketball?" Black*Star asked, smirking.

In return, Liz glared at him. "Don't you think that can wait? We need to find Kid first! Lord Death _still _needs to tell us about his search parties soon" the Demon Gun scoffed, before averting her gaze from him. Instead, her attention came towards Kid. "So, uh, Maka? Why did you name him Kiddy? Is it because you like Kid?" she blurted out, making Maka's emerald eyes widen. "I don't like him as a crush, but as a friend!" she retorted. This of course, made Kid flatten his ears slightly. Why was that? The kitten let out a small meow, but was ignored.

Liz put up her hands in a defensive way. "OK, OK, I was just joking" she exclaimed innocently. Tsubaki came up to Maka's left and stared at Kid for a moment, making him blush and look away. "I can't help but wonder, Maka, but don't you think it's strange?" the Demon Weapon asked in a quiet, thoughtful voice. Maka looked at her, a look of confusion on her face. "What's strange?"

"That you found Kiddy on the day Kid was reported missing. Not only that, but he seems well-mannered and looks like him a little." Kid bit his lip at Tsubaki's statement, panicking again. Had she found out, just like Blair had? There was silence, a long agonizing silence, but Tsubaki just smiled. "Nevermind! It's just a coincidence, just like what Liz said earlier!" Kid sighed in relief, relaxing. There was a few nods and smiles from the others at Tsubaki's reply. Even Crona was smiling slightly.

Suddenly Soul stopped on a step, making Liz, Patty, Maka, Crona, Tsubaki and Black*Star stop as well to look at him. Kid watched him through narrowed golden eyes, remembering the way the Scythe treated him earlier. "Hey, why don't me and Maka invite you all over to our home tomorrow? That way we could see if Lord Death has announced something tomorrow for us and discuss about it there. If he still hasn't come to it yet, than maybe we should come up with our own plan?" he suggested, grinning. Liz smiled in agreement. "Yeah! I like the sound of that."

"Me too."

"Your God WILL be there!"

"O - OK..."

"Yay! Than I can fuss over Kiddy!" an ever so excited Patty squealed, throwing her arms into the air. Kid just shuddered at the thought of it. An image of her strangling him like she done to her giraffes fixed itself into his mind, haunting him. Worst of all, Patty wouldn't realize she was straggling her own Meister. Maka was about to answer when a troll like voice interrupted. "I hate it! What's in it for me. Only one word. B - O - R - I - N - G!" Ragnarok shouted, appearing from Crona's back. The poor Meister flinched from his own Weapon's tone.

"I - If we give you candy, would you come?" Crona asked, looking up at his Partner. The Weapon started whacking him on the head with his ball-like hands. "Don't screw with me, Crona! I'm not coming, meaning you're not going either!"

"Fine! I'll give you all my puddings from lunch for a whole year!" Now that was an offer the dark sword could not refuse. Greedily, Ragnarok nodded and stopped hitting Crona. "Deal!" he cried before disappearing again. The boy sighed slightly before looking at Maka. Nodding back, the ash-blonde spoke. "Than it's agreed. But, for now, we must wait." Looking down at Kid, Maka cuddled him closer to her chest. "Not again!" the Reaper mewled in protest, clearly embarrassed, although it didn't show. But Maka did notice his cry, and began to stroke him behind the air, instantly resulting into a pleasurable purr emitting from his throat.

As everyone parted their own ways for the day, Kid sighed. He was let down once inside the apartment, and soon found himself curled up on the couch, feeling quite tired. Blair was away working at Chupacabra's, so there were no "Soul-bleeds" as he would state it happening. Kid yawned, reveling in the life of luxury a pet cat lived. Maka joined him a moment later and placed him on her lap for a stroking session. No matter how hard he would try to avoid it, Kid always failed. However, he was starting to actually enjoy them, much to the Reaper's surprise.

Slowly, Kid snuggled up to Maka, his golden eyes shining with pleasure. But deep down in his heart, Kid couldn't help but feel grateful towards his friend. And that feeling was what put him on edge a little. If she found out he was her Kiddy, than she would think of him as nothing more than a pervert. He feared she would never speak to him ever again. _Why am I scared in case Maka finds out? I don't understand this at all _he thought as he slowly began to close his eyes to sleep.

* * *

Miles away from Death City, a cloaked figure was gazing at the night sky, her cat-like eyes glistening underneath the cartoonish moon's light. In her hands was an ancient book. A spell book, to be precise. The woman averted her gaze down to the book, following the words on the pages carefully. Everything was ready, but she only needed one more thing. _But what was missing?_ Narrowing her eyes, the woman flicked through a page. Only halfway through it, she stopped, her breath caught in her throat.

"No... it can't be... I let him go!" she cried to herself in a furious whisper, her hands hardening it's grasp on the book. But to her vain, there was no mistake. The words were there, clear as day.

_In order to complete the resurrection spell, the soul of a Shinigami must be taken._

Resisting the urge to yell her fury out into the world, the cloaked figure bit her lip until blood was drawn. How could she have been so stupid? If she had known, he would not be a cat right now! Sighing, the woman inhaled deeply through her nose, before exhaling with a deep sigh, relaxing herself. "It doesn't matter. I guess I'll just have to disguise myself as a human for now until I catch that brat" she muttered to herself. Suddenly the figure grinned widely, her eyes widening wickedly. Yes, she would do just that. And once she found him, it would all be over.

_I'm coming for you, Shinigami boy, and it will be your last stand when I do find you..._

* * *

Early next morning, Kid awoke to find himself in Maka's bedroom once again._ She must have taken me here while I was unconscious _he thought while stretching. Jumping down from the bed, the Shinigami smelt something delicious. Maka's cooking, like yesterday. Walking into the Living Room, Kid noticed that Soul was up too. Judging by his look, the albino teen must have gotten a Maka-Chop thanks to Blair already. Rolling his eyes, Kid walked over to Soul, leaped up to the empty seat beside him and sat down.

Almost instantly he heard Soul grunt, his crimson eyes burning into his pelt, as if he were seeing his soul with Soul Perception. "It's you, ugh" the Scythe muttered, glaring at the kitten with envy. If Kid could take a guess, his friend was jealous of him since Maka was paying more attention to him while Soul an increase of Maka-Chops lately. Still, his comment sent Kid's fur bristling slightly, and irritation set his body stiff. Forgetting that all Soul would hear were meows, growls or hisses, Kid retorted. "Can't say the same about you! Especially with asymmetry of your scar!"

Kid than realized that Soul wouldn't understand him, but it was already too late. The Weapon glared at him, and one hand grabbed his scruff, yanking him up until he was eye to eye with him. "Man, you are so annoying. But yet you do look like Kid. But, to put it simply, once he gets back and see's you, he'll comment on how ugly you are, what with those lines on one side and not the other."

At that moment Kid's eyes widened, and without thinking, he swiped Soul with his claws. Screeching in agony and surprise, the albino let go of Kid, making the kitten land on all fours. Once down on the floor did Kid burst out into his symmetry fits. "I'm garbage! Asymmetric garbage! Damn... so sad. I want to die!" he wailed, burying his face in the floor. Just then, Maka came in, her emerald eyes narrowed.

"Why can't you two just get along?" she sighed. Shoving a plate of pancakes to Soul, who was wiping away the blood from his three new scratches on his right cheek, and placing down a fish in-front of Kid did Maka brighten up. "Now, Kiddy, you shall stay here with Blair. Can't have you going to school with us every day now, can we? It's against school rules after all" the Meister cooed to Kid. Her tone made the Reaper feel light and tingly inside. Although he was slightly sad that Maka had to go. As he watched her leave along with Soul a few minutes later, Kid was joined with Blair.

Lucky for him, the neko was in her cat-form. "Hey, Kid-kun! How about you come and take a bath with me?" she purred. Kid just sweat-dropped and looked away, sighing. "This is going to be a long day."

* * *

**A/N: Yay!, I posted this on my birthday! I am officially a year older. Although, I don't really like this chapter. But I do; howevere, have a question for you all:**

**What would you be? A Weapon or Meister? And why? If a Weapon, what kind would you be?**

**Please answer it in a review, and for those who are curious...**

**I'd be a Meister because I love how they can do Soul Perception and train to fight with their Weapon partner. Not only that, but I think it would be awesome to take down someone without the comfort of knowing you're a Weapon that's being wielded. I also feel that Meister's do the most work since they need to get their moves right.**


End file.
